Playground
by Mstarh
Summary: Amaimon likes to have fun, especially at the playground
1. Chapter 1

**Playground **

**Warning| **Rin x Amaimon yaoi. Don't like, don't read otherwise Enjoy :)

* * *

**Playground**

Amaimon's grip was tightly fastened around Rin's neck, pinning him against the already damaged roller coaster. Rin bared his fangs and began to growl.

"What do you want with me?" He fiercely grabbed the arm holding his neck, but didn't do any damage.

"I wanted to know what's so interesting about Otouto, but I have an idea," Amaimon replied.

He stared at the scowling teens face and began to lick his rose pink lips. Rin stared disgusted and the green haired figure, pulling him in closer and seductively cutting his eyes causing him to emit a lustrous glare.

"What are y...!" Rin's desperate question was silenced by a long black nail, caressing his cheek but slightly cutting it.

Suddenly Rin's lips were met with a sudden warmth. His eyes shot open in shock as a thick tongue began to rub against his. Rin was lost in the friction of their rubbing tongues while he felt Amaimon's body pushing and scraping against his. Rin closed his eyes and allowed the older male to take over. They both pulled away from the kiss. Rin was panting with his face inked with a light rosé as saliva trickled from the side of his mouth.

"_Did I really just enjoy that" _Rin thought as the green haired male allowed him to fall to the ground.

"Now I understand," said Amaimon as he left the red faced, panting teen to recover from his passionate experiment as he made himself scarce.

"Rin!" Someone called as a group of teens ran towards him.

"What happened here?" Yukio asked, worried about his brothers wounds and the blush on his face.

The crowd of teens surrounded the dazzled teen as he embraced himself. He had one eye closed while he still breathed deeply and frequently. He bit his lip lustfully while trying not to make eye contact with the worried esquires. Questions filled his head like: "Why did he refer to me as his otouto?" and "Why do I want him to kiss me more?"

Rin stood up and left the theme park with the other cram schoolers as his thoughts were like scorpions torturing and poisoning his mind.

**End of Part 1/2**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it's really just a prolonged to what's gonna happen in part two.**

**I promise Part 2 will be a lot longer.**

**Please Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playground (Part 2/2)**

**Warning| Rin x Amaimon yaoi scene. - Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Playground**

Rin stared at the blue sky; with clouds with clouds gently painted on it, in a number of various random shapes. Rin's palm was pushed against his face as he leaned on the work desk in his dormitory. The breeze from the wide open window gentle blew his fringe and he finally let out deep sigh.

As annoying his younger brother was, it was pretty boring when he was away. Rin was almost used to the constant nagging and studying and therefore hated his little brother being on missions. Before long thoughts turned back to the previous day. He remembered the friction between the older demon's and his own. His face turned a deep crimson as he fiercely bit his lip.

"No! What am I thinking," he thought. Rin fought himself switching between list and hate. With each change his heart widened then contracted. He felt his heart tear in his chest as he began to accept the fact that...

"I need him, I need his touch, his kiss... his body.." Rin grabbed his chest in his quaking fist before hearing a familiar voice calling from the windowsill.

"You called me?" Amaimon said. Rin's blushing face was painted with riddle.

"How did you..? But how did you...?" Rin's mind was filled with a bible of questions but only one stood out. "_What does he mean by 'I called him'?" _Meanwhile the green haired figure leapt through the window onto the questioning teens desk. A loud 'Thump' of the desk caused Rin to fall back of his chair in shock before refunding his composure.

"What do you doing here?" Rin questioned half heartedly, secretly over joyed with his visit.

"I wanted to go to the playground," he innocently replied.

"Then why are you here?" Rin questioned again.

" Cause you are the playground." Amaimon leapt from the desk and slowly began to pace towards the secretly excited younger half brother.

Rin pushed himself backward, clawing against the wooden floor with a genuinely terrified expression on his face. He felt the back of his head gently press against the side of the bed. Eventually Amaimon caught up with the teen who swallowed deeply. He bent down to find the teen flushed face, placing on hand on the bed and the other cupping the boys chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Enjoy the ride!" Amaimon chuckled as his tongue dove into the raven haired teens mouth. This time Rin kissed back, moaning in the older teens warm mouth while tasting the older's sweet saliva with his tongue. The two pulled away from the kiss with a chain of saliva connecting the two tongues before Amaimon got to work on the younger's shirt. Rin willfully pulled up his arms allowing the shirt to be pulled off over his head. He then pulled the older's coat from his shoulders. The two now stared at each others bare chests before meeting each other with a lustrous gaze.

Amaimon's hand slid from the bed and began to tease Rin's erected nipple, messaging and tugging at it making Rin let out pleaful moans. This excited the older male who began to let his fingers dance to the younger's pleasured moans, making them become louder and the blush to deepen on the already panting teens face.

"A..amai.." He finally moaned, causing the older to stop and snigger at the cute, younger demon.

"It's okay otouto," whispered Amaimon. "This won't hurt... too much."

Rin shivered in anticipation from the proposal. In one quick tug, Rin was trouserless, revealing a large bulge though the material of his underwear. He turned his glaze away in embarrassment as the green haired male stripped himself of his own clothing. The older male lifted Rin onto the bed and began sucking and nibbling his neck. Rin gripped the bed sheets to ease the unbearable pleasure of the older demon's tease as his back arched. Amaimon gently began to nibble on a sensitive spot.

Rin's manhood was painfully erected as he felt the older males stomach rub against it's tip with each thrust as he kissed the teens sensitive neck. Rin's eyes closed as he felt older males tongue run down his well defined abs. Rin moaned and groaned as friction continued on his erected member.

"A..Amaimon," Rin growled with a desired intent in his voice. "P~please, do it now!"

Amaimon stopped and stared as the desperate teen. His eyes tearing from pleasure and an intense shiver from the anticipation of wanting Amaimon's member, rubbing and stretching his tight canal.

"Please, I want you now," he begged.

Usually Amaimon didn't give in to anyones but Mephisto's orders but the desperate teen caused Amaimon's member to throb. Again he bent down to nibble on the sensitive part of Rin's neck whilst pinning him down by intertwining their fingers. He took one hand from the bind and took of both of their underwear. Amaimon licked his lips at Rin's erected member and began tasting the pre-cum on it's tip.

"N~nhngg," Rin shuddered as the older's tongue massaged his members tip, eventually feeling it dip into its entrance. Suddenly Amaimon took his fingers and shoved them into the moaning teens mouth. Rin began to sick and nibbled on them until the other withdrawed them from his mouth.

"Hold on, Otouto" Amaimon moved his fingers to Rin's tight entrance. He felt the first finger penetrate him and he let out a loud cry from the alien experience. The finger reached deep inside him and began to tickle his canal. Amaimon then pushed in his second finger. He continued to push and scissors before Rin let out a loud shriek.

"Hurry!" Rin called as he began to tear from the searing pain.

Amaimon positioned himself at Rin's entrance and pushed in gently.

"Amai!" Rin moaned as the large member caused a friction in Rin's tight canal.

The way Rin's canal hugged Amaimon's manhood caused him to go insane. He turned rin on his side and began to thrust deeper and harder in his tight canal. Rin screamed and moaned Amaimon's name. He was again lost in Rin's sweet symphony while he pounded the teens prostate.

"Amaimon, I'm..I'm gonna..!" Rin exclaimed. He shot his white seed all over Amaimon's stomach. Amaimon pounded harder and came inside Rin's twitching canal.

Amaimon pulled out of the teen as they both panted on the bed. Faces both flushed as Rin found himself hugging the older demon's chest and gently fell asleep.

When Rin woke up, he found Yukio staring at him.

"Your gonna be late if you don't get up now niisan," Rin smiled at his brother, sat up and laughed.

"Shut up, Moley four eyes."

**End**

* * *

Thx for reading. Please review.


End file.
